Halloween Horrors
by Shadow of Midnight
Summary: Gift-fic for NorthernLights25. Pure Fluff. GaaraxSakura, NarutoxHinata, TemarixShikamaru, KankuroxIno, NejixTenten OneShot


**. Another gift-fic for NorthernLights25. They're just awesome like that. This is hardcore fluff. Be scared, very scared. **

**I don't own Naruto. No cynical remarks here. I'm bored. **

"Come on, Gaara. Please?" Sakura begged. "Just once." She adopted a wheedling tone. "I'll get Tsunade-sama to let me visit you more often."

The red-haired boy shook his head.

"No." He said with childish stubbornness. "I'm not wearing _that_." He glanced at the object in her hands and shuddered.

"It's a panda suit, Gaara not an instrument of torture." She whined. "Please? For me?"

"It is a torture device." He muttered, again looking at the panda suit.

She held it up.

"See? It's cute!" She squealed happily. He ran his eyes over it. It was one of those suits like five year olds wear when they want to be a panda. A pink floppy bow was tied around it's neck. The kind of thing no self respecting guy would even think of. And his girlfriend wanted him to wear it.

Briefly, he considered using Sand Coffin on himself but remembered it wouldn't work.

"So?" Sakura was trying the puppy eyes approach.

"No." He said flatly. "Just no."

"Please?" She wheedled. "Pwease?" He glared at her.

"I hate you." She giggled cutely.

"I love you too." She put her hands under her chin. "Please? For me?" He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"I still hate you."

"But you would be perfect for the costume!" He glared.

"Don't you dare say it." He warned.

"You look like a panda already, Panda-chan!"

"Sakura!" She ignored this.

"Please, Gaara?" She wrapped her arms around him. "For me?" He resisted for a moment.

"I spoil you." She giggled and kissed him.

"Yep! I love you!"

"I can't believe you made me do this." Gaara muttered. "Traitor." Sakura giggled again and linked her arm with his.

"Come on, Panda-chan. Lets go in."

Gaara twitched at the nickname but held his tongue.

"How about not?"

She turned and frowned at him.

"The whole point was to go in. This is Halloween. Everyone will be in costume. Come on. You're already dressed up."

"No."

Sakura turned frightening in a second.

"Yes, cha!" She yelled and dragged the poor panda in with her.

The academy was crowded and filled with ninja in costumes. Sakura, dressed in the flowing robes of a spirit, dragged her boyfriend behind her.

"Hinata!" She called, catching a glimpse of her shy friend.

"Sakura!" She girl said happily. She dragged a boyfriend behind her as well. Naruto, attired in the orange of a fox, pouted.

"It worked!" Sakura laughed. "See!" She pulled Gaara forward.

"Perfect!" Hinata laughed.

Gaara and Naruto stared at each other. Naruto's costume had been made by the same people who made his. His bow, however, was pale purple.

"Gaara?" Naruto laughed. "Haha! Sakura really get you!"

"Shut up." Gaara muttered. "Hinata dressed you up too."

Naruto slumped for a moment.

"Yeah."

Gaara turned to Sakura.

"This is a conspiracy." He said, eyeing Sakura and Hinata's matching costumes, both spirits. The only difference was Sakura had a hint of pink in it and Hinata had purple instead. "You did this to both of us."

"Yep!" Sakura laughed. "But you two aren't alone!" She raised her voice. "Ino! Temari! Tenten!"

"All these people?" Naruto wondered.

Sakura laughed.

"Yep!" Gaara flashed her a death glare. "Its cute!" She defended.

The first to appear was Ino, dragging Kankuro behind her. The puppet ninja wore a white cat suit with a yellow bow.

"Shut up." He muttered as soon as he approached. His eyes caught Gaara's.

A small trickle of sand danced in front of his nose.

"I wouldn't comment if I were you." Gaara warned.

"Hahahahahaha!" The sound of unique maniacal laughter sounded from behind them.

"Temari." All three said in horror. They turned to see the Fan Kuniochi pulling a puppified version of Nara Shikamaru by his blue ribbon.

"Troublesome." He grumbled. "This isn't fair."

"But its cute, Shika-_chan_." The kunoichi laughed. "Besides, it wasn't just me. It was Sakura's idea." She said, throwing her friend to the wolves, more accurately, the panda, fox, kitten and puppy.

"Sa.Ku.Ra." They hissed.

She held her hands up.

"Its Halloween." She defended. "Tenten!"

The last kunoichi skipped over, holding the hand of her boyfriend. Neji blushed lightly about holding her hand in public.

"No fair." Kankuro whined, looking at Neji and Tenten, attired as Yin and Yang. Tenten wore an all black outfit with the white half of the Yin Yang on the front. Neji wore the same but in white with the black Yin Yang half.

"Why isn't he dressed like us?" Naruto grumbled, pouting more.

"Troublsome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Sa.Ku.Ra." Gaara growled again.

"Hey guys!" Tenten said cheerfully. "You carried through with it!" She giggled and threw an arm around Neji who was staring wide eyed at the other boys.

"Why didn't you dress him up?" Kankuro demanded.

"Because I didn't want to embarrass him!" Tenten offered. Neji turned to her with a look of worship in his eyes.

"Thank you."

She kissed him.

"I know."

"What about us?" Naruto whined. "Why us?"

"Because we're evil." Temari cackled.

Neji stared again at the other boys.

"You guys are so totally whipped."

"SHUTTUP!" They all screamed.

There was a flash. They turned to face the smirking Tenten. With a camera.

"TENTEN!" Naruto yelled.

"Run!" Sakura called out.

Tenten took off, Neji with her with Naruto and Kankuro hot on her heels. Temari tugged Shikamaru's bow.

"Lets go." She told him. "We're going to dance." With a look of long suffering Shikamaru followed her.

"We should save Tenten and Neji." Ino suggested.

"Yeah. I wanna get that picture." Hinata agreed and followed her friend.

"You suck." Gaara told his girlfriend.

"But you love." Sakura giggled. "And I love you too."

"I do love you." Gaara said softly. He clumsily bent down on one knee. "Sakura, will you marry me?" In his hand was a ring with a single blossom carved on it.

"Yes." Sakura breathed. He slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you." He repeated.

"Me too." She said and laughed. "Who ever thought that I'd get a marrige proposal from a guy in a panda suit? You've gotta wear it for our wedding!"

"No way!" He shouted. "Never again!"

**Cute, huh? Total fluff. How many cavities do you have now? I know it's a bit cliché but, heck, GaaraSakura cliché is cute! **

**Oh yeah, if you draw fanart for this, (I would recommend the picture Tenten took, I'd draw it but I have no talent) you will earn my eternal and undying gratitude. Some one do it! Just send me the link! I have to see that! **

**Did you like the fluff? I'm not normally a KankuroxIno supporter but I used it. Its cute and Kankuro would fit much better than Sai, who I like with Ino the most. **


End file.
